


Take Me

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Step-father/Step-Daughter, Step-parents, Virginity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Wenn Y/N mit ihrem Stiefvater Tom alleine ist. Beschließen sie ihrem Verlangen nach zugeben...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Take Me

„Y/N! Ich treffe mich jetzt mit Jenna“, hörst du deine Mutter rufen, „Du hörst auf Tom“, Y/N schüttelst ungläubig den Kopf. Was dachte deine Mutter? Dass du fünf Jahre alt bist? Eine Weile nachdem Y/N‘s Mutter gegangen war, rief Tom, dass das Essen fertig war und Y/N ging die Treppe herunter. Sie hatte sich ein enges, ärmelloses Hemd und kurze Shorts angezogen. Tom legte den letzten Teller auf den Tisch, bevor er sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
„I-Ich habe Lasagne gemacht, ich hoffe du magst es“, erklärt Tom stotternd, als er sah, dass sie sich umgezogen hat. Tom war unglaublich attraktiv, doch leider war er seit einem halben Jahr mit deiner Mutter zusammen, was für eine Verschwendung. Er bemerkt nicht, dass Y/N’s Mutter sich nie mit Jenna trifft am Samstag, sondern ihn betrügt.   
„Ja, danke“, Y/N setzte sich an den Tisch. Tom schnitt die Lasagne in vier Stücke, Y/N reichte ihm die Teller und er legte jeweils ein Stück darauf. Während des Essens war die Stimmung angespannt, aber keine unangenehme Spannung, stark sexuelle Spannung, so war es schon seit er mit ihrer Mutter zusammen gekommen war…und es wurde jeden Tag später. Nach dem Essen wollte Tom die Teller abräumen, aber Y/N war ihm zuvorkommen und war bereits in der Küche und wusch ab.  
„Du hast gekocht, ich wasche ab. Du solltest froh sein, meine Mutter muss mich dazu zwingen.“, sagt Y/N und zwinkert. Tom trat in die Küche, die Augen auf seinem Smartphone.   
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen Film danach schauen?“, fragt er. Y/N summt zustimmend und räumt die Teller in den Schrank.   
„Es sieht so aus als würde deine Mutter bei Jenna übernachten“, erklärt er. Y/N schloss die Tür des Schranks mit einem lauten Knall und Tom zuckte zusammen.  
„Du bemerkst es wirklich nicht? Diese „Jenna“ existiert nicht. Sie benutzt es als ausrede, um sich mit anderen Männern zu treffen und mit ihnen zu ficken!“, schrie Y/N, bevor sie sich selbst aufhalten konnte. Tom grinst nur und lehnt sich mit verschränkt Armen an den Türrahmen.  
„Warum grinst du? Ich erzähle dir, dass deine Freundin dich betrügt und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als zu grinsen?“, jetzt stieß Tom sich von dem Türrahmen ab und ging auf sie zu.  
„Ich weiß, dass sie mich betrügt und nur wegen meines Geldes mit mir zusammen ist, aber es ist mir recht solange ich in deiner Nähe sein kann“, er strich Y/N eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr.  
„Solange du bei mir sein kannst?“, fragt Y/N verwirrt.   
„Was glaubst du warum ich noch mit deiner Mutter zusammen bin? Ich hatte nie vor mit ihr zusammen zu kommen. Aber als ich dich traf, wusste ich, dass ich dich haben muss“, er zog Y/N an ihrer Taille näher an sich heran, „Doch da du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht Volljährig warst, wusste ich, dass ich einen Weg finden müsste in deiner Nähe zu sein bis du Volljährig bist“, er drückt Y/N gegen das Waschbecken, „Also? Willst du mich?“  
„Ja“, flüsterte Y/N. In diesem Moment lagen Tom’s Lippen auf ihren und küsste ihre leidenschaftlich. Er drückte sie gegen die Arbeitsfläche und hielt sie zwischen ihm und der Fläche fest. Y/N versuchte ein Hemd aus seiner Hose zu ziehen, aber Tom brach den Kuss und hielt sie auf.   
„Ich will das richtig machen…“, sagt er und nahm ihre Hand in seine, „…In einem Bett. Bitte Y/N, lass mich mit dir schlafen."  
"Ja", flüstere sie. Tom‘s Lächeln ist triumphierend, als er sie loslässt und ihre Hand nimmt und Y/N durch das Haus hoch führt. Sein Schlafzimmer war größer als ihres. Weiße Wände, ein riesiges Kingsize-Bett. Y/N zittere wie ein Blatt. Ihr Atem ist flach und sie kann ihre Augen nicht von Tom lassen. Er nimmt seine Uhr ab und legt sie auf eine Kommode aus dunklem Holz. Er zieht seine Jackett aus und legt es auf einen Stuhl. Er trägt nur noch ein weißes Hemd und eine Jeans. Er ist unglaublich schön. Sein rotblondes Haar ist durcheinander, sein Hemd hängt heraus - seine blauen Augen sind dunkel durch Lust. Er steigt aus seinen Schuhen und greift nach unten und zieht seine Socken einzeln aus.   
„Ich nehme an, du nimmst nicht die Pille.", fragt er. Y/N schüttelt den Kopf, „Das habe ich gedacht." Er öffnet die oberste Schublade der Truhe und nimmt eine Packung Kondome heraus. Er schaut mich aufmerksam an.  
„Möchtest du, dass die Jalousien geschlossen werden?  
„Es ist gut so", sie flüsterte. Tom geht langsam auf sie zu. Selbstbewusst, sexy, die Augen lodern und Y/N Herz beginnt zu pochen. Lust sammelt sich in ihrem Bauch. Tom ist so verdammt heiß und Y/N konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er gleich mit ihr schlafen würde.   
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich will, Y/N Y/L/N?" Er flüstert. Y/N kann ihrem Blick nicht von seinem nehmen.  
„Hast du eine Idee, was ich mit dir machen werde?" fügt er hinzu und streichelt ihr Kinn.  
Die Muskeln im tiefsten, dunkelsten Teil von ihr spannen sich auf die köstlichste Art und Weise an. Y/N ist hypnotisiert von seinen blauen Augen, die leidenschaftlich in ihre starren. Er beugt sich vor und küsst sie erneut. Seine Lippen sind fordernd, fest und langsam auf ihren. Er beginnt ihr Hemd über ihren Kopf zu ziehen und ließ Tom federartige Küsse auf ihrem Kiefer, ihr Kinn und die Mundwinkel legt. Er lässt das Shirt auf den Boden fallen. Er tritt zurück und schaut sie an. Sie trage den Y/F/C Spitzen-BH mit perfekter Passform. Dem Himmel sei Dank.  
„Oh, Y/N", haucht er, „Ich möchte jeden einzelnen Zentimeter deines Körpers küssen"  
Er greift nach ihrem Haargummi, zog es aus ihren Haaren und schnappt nach Luft, als ihr die Haare über die Schultern fallen.  
Er steckt beide Hände in ihr Haar und greifen nach den Seiten ihres Kopfes. Sein Kuss ist leidenschaftlich, seine Zunge und seine Lippen locken Y/N. Sie stöhnt und ihre Zunge trifft zögernd seine. Tom legt seine Arme um sie und zieht Y/N an seinen Körper, drückt sie fest. Eine Hand bleibt in ihrem Haar, die andere wandert über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrer Taille und zu meinem Hintern. Seine Hand bewegt sich über ihren Hintern und drückt sanft. Er hält sie an seinen Hüften und Y/N spüre seine Erektion, die er an sie drückt. Sie stöhnt noch einmal in seinen Mund. Y/N wollte ihn so sehr. Er packt ihren Oberarme, Y/N spürt seinen Bizeps, er ist überraschend stark ... muskulös. Vorsichtig bewege sie ihre Hände zu seinem Gesicht und in sein Haar. Es ist so weich, widerspenstig. Sie zieht sanft und er stöhnt. Er bringt sie zum Bett, bis Y/N es hinter ihren Knien spürt. Er lässt sie los und fällt plötzlich auf die Knie. Er packt ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen und fährt mit der Zunge über ihren Bauchnabel, dann biss er sanft auf ihren Hüftknochen und küsst über ihren Bauch zu ihrem anderen Hüftknochen.  
„Ah", stöhne Y/N.   
Ihn vor ihr auf den Knien zu sehen und seinen Mund auf ihr zu spüren, ist so unerwartet und heiß. Ihre Hände bleiben in seinen Haaren und ziehen sanft, während sie versucht, ihr zu lautes Atmen zu beruhigen. Er schaut durch zu ihr auf. Seine Hände reichen nach oben und lösen den Knopf an ihrer Shorts, und er zieht gemächlich den Reißverschluss herunter. Ohne seinen Blick von ihrem abzuwenden, bewegen sich seine Hände unter dem Bund, gleiten über sie und bewegen sich zu ihrem Hintern. Seine Hände gleiten langsam über ihren Hintern zu ihren Schenkeln und ziehen ihre Shorts aus. Y/N kann nicht wegsehen. Er bleibt stehen und leckt sich die Lippen, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Er beugt sich vor und fährt mit seiner Nase die Spitze zwischen meinen Schenkeln hinauf. Y/N konnte ihn an ihre Fotze fühlen.   
„Du riechst so gut", murmelt Tom und schließt die Augen, ein Ausdruck puren Vergnügens im Gesicht. Er streckt die Hand aus und zieht die Bettdecke vom Bett. Dann drückt er Y/N sanft, damit sie auf die Matratze fiel. Immer noch kniend greift er nach ihren Fuß und zog ihre Socken aus. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen, um zu sehen, was er tut. Tom hebt ihren Fuß an der Ferse und fährt mit dem Daumen über den Eingang ihrer Fotze. Y/N keucht. Er lässt sie nicht aus den Augen und fährt mit der Zunge über ihre Falte und dann mit seinen Zähne. Sie lehnt sich zurück und stöhnt. Y/N konnte sein leises Kichern hören.  
„Oh Y/N, was könnte ich dir antun will", flüstert er, „Du bist sehr schön. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, in dir zu sein. Zeig mir, was dir Spaß macht."  
Y/N runzele die Stirn.  
„Sei nicht schüchtern, Y/N, zeig es mir", flüstert er. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." ihre Stimme ist heiser.   
"Wie bringst du dich zum kommen? Ich will sehen.", Y/N schüttlt ihren Kopf.  
"Ich habe nicht…", murmelt sie. Er zieht erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, seine Augen verdunkeln sich und er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Nun, wir müssen sehen, was wir dagegen tun können.", Seine Stimme ist sanft, herausfordernd, eine köstliche sinnliche Bedrohung. Er macht die Knöpfe seiner Jeans auf und zieht langsam seine Jeans runter, seine Augen sind die ganze Zeit auf sie gerichtet. Tom beugt sich über sie und greift nach jedem ihrer Knöchel, zog schnell ihre Beine auseinander und kriecht zwischen ihren Beinen auf das Bett. Er schwebt über ihr. Y/N windet sich vor Verlangen.   
"Bleib ruhig", murmelt er und dann beugt er sich vor und küsst die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels,

"Wir werden daran arbeiten müssen, dich ruhig zu halten, Baby." Er zieht Küsse über ihren Bauch und seine Zunge taucht in ihren Nabel ein. Er küsst sie über ihren Oberkörper. Ihre Haut brennt. Sie ist gerötet, zu heiß, zu kalt und krallte sich an den Laken unter ihr. Er legte sich neben sie und seine Hand wanderte von ihren Hüfte zu ihrer Taille und zu ihren Brust. Er schaut auf sie herab, sein Gesichtsausdruck ist unleserlich und berührt sanft ihre Titten.  
„Du passt perfekt zu meiner Hand, Y/n“, murmelt er und taucht seinen Zeigefinger in die Tasse ihres BHs und zieht sie sanft nach unten, um ihre Brust zu befreien, aber der Unterdraht und der Stoff der Tasse drücken ihre Titte nach oben. Sein Finger bewegt sich zu ihrer anderen Brust und wiederholt den Vorgang. Ihre Brustwarzen verhärten sich unter seinem stetigen Blick.   
"Sehr schön", flüstert er anerkennend und meine Brustwarzen werden noch härter.  
Er saugt sehr sanft an einem, während sich seine Hand zu ihrer anderen Brust bewegt, und sein Daumen rollt langsam über das Ende ihrer Brustwarze und rieb sie. Sie stöhnt und fühle die süße Empfindung bis zu ihrer Muschi. Y/N ist so feucht . Ihre Finger umklammert die Lacken fest. Seine Lippen saugen säugen ihre andere Brustwarze. Er küsst sie, seine Zunge in ihrem Mund und fing ihren Schreie in ihrem Mund. Das war außergewöhnlich. Er schaut mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf sie hinunter. Tom küsst Y/N noch einmal.  
Seine Hand bewegt sich ihre Taille hinunter zu ihren Hüften und umgreift ihre Muschi. Herrgott.   
"Du bist so herrlich nass. Gott, ich will dich.", Er steckt seinen Finger in sie und sie schreit, als er es immer wieder tut. Er greift nach ihrer Brust, und Y/N schreit noch einmal. Er dringt immer stärker in sie ein. Sie stöhnt. Plötzlich setzt er sich auf. Er zieht seine Boxershorts aus und sein Schwanz springt frei. Er greift zu seinem Nachttisch und schnappt sich ein Kondom. Dann bewegt er sich zwischen ihre Beinen und spreizt sie weiter auseinander. Er kniet nieder und zieht ein Kondom auf seine beachtliche Länge.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen", haucht er, seine Augen auf ihre gerichtet, "du wirst dich an meinen Schwanz anpassen", Er beugt sich vor, seine Hände auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes, so dass er über ihr schwebt und in ihre Augen starrt, sein Kiefer zusammengepresst, die Augen brennen. Erst jetzt merkt sie, dass er immer noch sein Hemd trägt.  
"Wollen Sie das wirklich tun?" fragt er leise.  
"Bitte, Daddy", bitte ich.  
"Winkel Deine Beine an", befiehlt er leise und Y/n gehorcht schnell. "Ich werde dich jetzt ficken, Miss Y/L/N", murmelt er, als er den Kopf seiner Erektion am Eingang ihrer Fotze positioniert.   
"Hart", flüstert er und schob sie hart in sie.  
"Aargh!", sie schreit, als sie ein seltsamen Schmerz tief in ihr spüre, als Tom ihre Jungfräulichkeit durchbricht. Er bleibt stehen und schaut auf Y/N hherab Sein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und er atmet schwer. Er stöhnt.  
"Du bist so eng. Alles in Ordnung?"  
Y/N nickt, ihre Augen weit aufgerissen, ihre Hände auf seinen Unterarmen. Sie fühlt sich so voll. Tom bleibt still und lässt sie an das aufdringliche, überwältigende Gefühl von ihm in ihr gewöhnen.  
"Ich mich jetzt bewegen, Baby", haucht er nach einem Moment mit fester Stimme. Er zog sich mit exquisiter Langsamkeit zurück. Und er schließt seine Augen und stöhnt und stößt wieder in Y/N. Sie schreit ein zweites Mal und er bleibt stehen.  
"Mehr?" flüstert er mit rauer Stimme.  
"Ja", atme sie. Er macht es noch einmal und bleibt wieder stehen. Y/N stöhnt. Ihr Körper akzeptiert ihn.   
"Nochmal?" er atmet.  
"Ja, Daddy“ , es ist eine Bitte. Und er bewegt sich, aber diesmal hört er nicht auf. Er verlagert sich auf seine Ellbogen, damit sie sein Gewicht auf ihr fühlen und sich festhalten kann. Zuerst bewegt er sich langsam und entspannt in und aus ihr heraus. Und während sie sich an das fremde Gefühl gewöhne, bewegen sich ihre Hüften vorsichtig, um seine zu treffen. Er beschleunigt. Sie stöhnt, und er srößt weiter, nimmt an Geschwindigkeit zu, gnadenlos, einen unerbittlichen Rhythmus, und sie trifft seine Stöße. Er greift ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und küsst sie hart, seine Zähne ziehen an ihrer Unterlippe. Er bewegt sich leicht und sie kann fühlen, wie sich etwas tief in ihr aufbaut. Sie versteife sich, als er weiter und weiter stößt. Y/N‘s Körper zittert, ein Schimmer von Schweiß sammelt sich über ihr. Y/N wusste nicht, dass es sich so anfühlen würde, sie wusste nicht, dass es sich so gut anfühlen könnte. Ihre Gedanken zerstreuen sich, es gibt nur das Gefühl, nur ihn. Y/N versteife sich und zog sich um ihn zusammen.   
"Komm für mich, Y/N", flüstert er atemlos, und Y/N kam bei seinen Worten und explodiere um ihn herum, als sie den Höhepunkt erreiche und in eine Million Stücke unter ihm splittere. Und als er kommt, ruft er ihren Namen, stößt hart und bleibt dann stehen, während er sein Sperma in sie leerte. Y/N versucht ihre Atmung zu verlangsamen, ihr klopfendes Herz und Gedanken sind in einer schrecklichen Unordnung. Es war erstaunlich. Sie öffnt ihre Augen und er hat seine Stirn gegen ihre gedrückt, seine Augen geschlossen, sein Atem stockt. Toms Augen öffnen sich flackernd und blicken auf Y/N herab, dunkel aber weich. Er ist immer noch in Y/N. Er beugt sich vor, drückt sanft einen Kuss gegen ihre Stirn und zieht sich dann langsam aus ihr heraus.  
„Oh.“, sie zuckt bei der plötzlich Leere zusammen.  
„Habe ich dich verletzt?“ Fragt Tom, als er sich neben sie legt und sich auf einen Ellbogen stützt. Er steckt Y/N eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und sie muss breit grinsen.  
„Hast meine Jungfräulichkeit genommen“  
„Im Ernst, geht es dir gut?“, seine Augen blicken sie intensiv an.   
Sie streckt sich neben ihm aus, fühlte sich schlaff und ihre Knochen waren wie Gelee, aber sie ist entspannt, tief entspannt. Sie grinse ihn an. Das Vergnügen, was sie eben erlebt hat, war unbeschreiblich.   
„Du beißt dir auf die Lippe und hast mir nicht geantwortet.“, Er runzelt die Stirn. Y/N grinse ihn schelmisch an. Er sieht mit seinen zerzausten Haaren, den brennend zusammengekniffenen blauem Augen und dem ernsten, dunklen Ausdruck herrlich aus.   
„Ich würde das gerne noch einmal machen“, flüstert sie. Für einen Moment, glaube sie, Y/N sieht einen flüchtigen Ausdruck der Erleichterung in Toms Gesicht, bevor die Fensterläden herunter gehen…


End file.
